Small Eternities
by Sakina the Fallen Angel
Summary: [ONE SHOT] A sweet look into the power of love and the bond shared between siblings even after death, when Ryou goes for a walk, and bumps into someone he least expects. A birthday ficlet for me!


A bunch of ideas thrown together way too late at night, but I'm pretty pleased with this fic. Lots of symbolism in here.

17/9/05

* * *

Small Eternities

The leaves are spiralling all around, fluttering gently as they continue their descent to the ground. All around me, they're falling. They're tracing their own path in the world, choosing where they land, yet they still can't stop falling.

Ryou Bakura stood with his hands in his pockets as he surveyed the scene around him. His snow hair was slightly tousled, his soft eyes gazing sadly ahead as he kicked a stone absentmindedly.

He loved to go for walks deep in the leafy forest where he could be all alone, and be himself. Every time he felt hurt, just being out here would make it all better. His Yami had done more damage to him than he cared to admit, the wounds running much deeper than flesh. The death of his mother and sister had also strongly affected him, causing him to become more silent and withdrawn.

At first, people around him- especially girls, would be awed by his mysterious looks and personality. Then when they'd get little response the bullying would start. And then the Shadow Games, when he'd completely black out and lose all memory for the next few hours. The move to a new school, a new place. And it would start all over again.

It's kind of like a train, it can't choose where it goes; only where it's rails take it. And the passengers aboard just keep going with the train, as it runs forever along the tracks.

He used to dream about a city with all it's lights on, but with no people in it. And in his dream, he'd wander from house to house in the hope of finding someone. On the other side of the window, he'd see tables laid out, fires roaring, jigsaw pieces scattered, yet no people. And he'd sigh before wandering off again, along the lonely road…hoping…that the next city he came to, the next house…

He touched the points of his Ring, cold and hard against his chest. Why didn't he get rid of this atrocity? It's cold beauty and cruelty transfixed him still. But this was the cause of all his problems, wasn't it? _No_, a small voice answered in his head. The problems had begun when both his mother and sister died…

"Amane."

He hadn't realised he'd spoken her name out loud. He was lost in the past, suddenly swept away by a tide of memories. He wasn't even aware of where his feet carried him anymore. Like the train, he could only go where the path took him.

She smiled at him, a few feet away. Her hair was blowing back in the breeze, long thin strands of brown just as he remembered. And her favourite dress also billowing in the wind- a simple frock it'd been.

"I didn't know you came."

Her cheerful smile caught him as she replied, "I've always been here, Ryou-san."

There was a cliff up ahead. And a new green world, full of peace below. Was he going to jump?

"Why didn't you come before?"

He saw the rolling hills, the fresh flowers, waving in the breeze. The peaceful cities full of people, all eclipsed under a warm smiling sun. Could he give it all up for paradise?

"I did, but you never listened. You've changed so much, Ryou-san. You're sad now, unhappy, not like the playful big brother I knew and love."

Ryou bowed his head.

Her sweetness touched her, really it did. Inside his heart, he could feel the coldness melting, thawing in his warm salty tears.

"Promise me, Ryou-san, that you'll carry on."

"I-I don't know if I c-can."

Her small angelic face looked disappointed.

"Promise. For me and mother."

The ice is cracking, melting. Yet as it evaporates, it leaves behind a core of emptiness, a hollow. It is the hollow that engulfs eternities, swallows stars, crushes dreams. It is a yawning black hole, and on the horizon, I can feel it creeping into my heart. For so many years, the ice has kept it going, frozen, locked, but now that it is gone, there is nothing to protect it from the darkness. So vulnerable…

The city was looming up, his trudging footsteps approaching another deserted house, Up the path he tread, up to the door, but it was locked. All around him it was the same, lights on but no one in.

He felt a deep despair well up.

Amane's voice cut through the darkness, her voice shrill and more urgent. "Promise me! For me and mother!"

"I-I…"

Her face was so desperate now. It matched that of his. Both were on the verge of tears. The darkness, looming like the city. But suddenly a door opened for a second, and light spilled out, illuminating his face. Then it closed and the darkness came back. But for a split second, the light had been there.

"I promise!" Ryou yelled to the shivering trees.

She looked so happy

Trembling like a wounded bird, Ryou said more quietly- "I have something for you. Would you like it?"

Amane gave no reply.

Reaching inside his pocket, Ryou drew out a bunch of yellowed, folded envelopes. So many years, he'd kept them close to his heart. Holding them out, he gave them to her.

The letters to the wind scattered, blowing away into the corners of the world. So many whispers, all torn away like that.

Turning around, Ryou walked back the way he came.

_The spiralling leaves, the train that carried on forever, the city with no people- each of these was a small eternity, and Ryou was still on the outside of them. But still there was life, and with each new day, came a beacon of hope._

* * *

I hope you like this fic; it's been a while since I've done something as angsty as this! Happy birthday to me, and feel free to analyse all the hidden metaphors in here! 


End file.
